


A Mystrade Kitty Prompt

by Miscellaneous_Artiste



Series: Prompts! [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Because that’s literally all I post here., M/M, This is a Prompt.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_Artiste/pseuds/Miscellaneous_Artiste
Summary: A prompt for this fandom’s amazing writers, involving a kitten and first meetings. Mycroft’s kitten, specifically.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Prompts! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907410
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	A Mystrade Kitty Prompt

I saw this thing on Pinterest. Yup. All it has is an image of a kitten in a window and the caption: ’This is my cat...This is not my house.’

That’s it. Not related to the Sherlock fandom or anything- But it gave me an idea. 

A fluffy idea.  
  


So, to anyone that accidentally clicks on this, here is my simple Mystrade writing prompt, as I’ve read all the fluffy kitten fics out there, and I need more, _please._

Mycroft has come home to his flat from a long day of running the entire British government, (We know that’s what you do, Myc.) and he looks out his window to the neighbour he may or may not be kinda pining over from afar? (Or maybe his neighbour just moved in? I don’t know. This is why I’m not writing it.)

It’s Greg. His neighbour, I mean. Of course. It can’t be Mystrade otherwise. (This is also why I won’t write it. I don’t know how the hell to stay on topic.)

He looks out- and he sees his cat there in the window directly across from his. You know, just chillin’ in the window. Would probably wave even, if it could, but as this is a cat, it just kinda...glares? (I had a kitten, ok? Cat’s aren’t nice. Well, they are, when they’re not under the impression that they are your gods and you should bow and slave to them because you _may_ have spoiled them... Maybe it was just my cat...)

And Mycroft, confused and concerned, reacts.

But how?   
  


...

That’s- that’s the prompt. Very simple, besides the extra commentary.

Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Version without extra commentary:  
> Mycroft sees his cat in his neighbours window.  
> He reacts.  
> They do cute, awkward romantic stuff.  
> Boom.
> 
> (If anyone one does miraculously ends up writing this-  
> Could you please comment the title? I’d absolutely love to read it.)


End file.
